


Sick Leave

by Turbulent_Muse



Series: Magnusquerade stories [12]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Coma, Do Not Archive, Gen, use of some canon dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbulent_Muse/pseuds/Turbulent_Muse
Summary: A Magnusquerade fic. After stopping the Unknowing, Jon is left in a compromised position.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard & Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood & Jonathan Sims, Oliver Banks & Jonathan Sims
Series: Magnusquerade stories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600123
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55
Collections: The_Magnusquerade





	Sick Leave

“Now Jon, this really is rather childish of you.” Elias said as he looked down at Jon’s unresponsive form. He pulled up a chair and sat down. Jon lay completely still, unbreathing, with no heartbeat, a human would assume he was dead. But no, Elias could smell the magic still animating him. He was alive, just dormant. “Although, if you keep this up long enough it might be better for you in terms of the big picture. It might be advantageous for you to never see any of these people again. But just know this, Jon, I will be here. Whether you sleep for a month or a year or a hundred years I will be waiting for you when you wake. You can’t hide from your sire, Jon. Not even in a coma.” Elias leaned in close and whispered in Jon’s ear. “I know you can hear me.” Jon remained just as still and silent as before. “Hmm. Well, no need to worry, I’ll be here to check up on you every day, Jon. Forever.”

……

Martin had been crying, his hands were shaking, he was working to get his breathing under control. “God, Jon, you look so _dead_. It scares me, even though I know you’re not dead. You’re alive. Well, kind of… Elias said that the more ties you have to humanity the sooner you’ll wake up, so that’s why I’m here, to remind you that you still have people out here that need you.” Martin took a shaky breath. “I need you. I need you to _come back_ , you said you’d always come back, Jon, you _promised_!” Again Martin paused and tried to calm down. “The Flesh attacked us yesterday. Everyone’s fine, Melanie is, like, _really_ good in a fight and we had help from Helen for some reason but… we could have really used you, Jon. I don’t know if you think we’re better off without you but we’re not, okay, so just… just wake up. Okay? As soon as you can.”

……

“Um. Hello, Jon. Do you… _mind_ if I call you Jon? I, I mean, you don’t actually know me. It’s just, well. ‘Archivist.’ It’s so formal, isn’t it?” The man sat down in the chair next to the cot. “And I do kind of know you…? I mean, dreams may be mainly the Spiral’s domain but you haven’t exactly been having the most peaceful sleep, have you Jon?” The man leaned in. “If you’re wondering how I got in here I will tell you it was _very_ difficult. I do believe your boss is still watching me and trying to decide whether or not to kill me.” He sat up straight and looked at the ceiling. “Hello Elias. Don’t worry, I just want to talk to him. If the End wanted to attack the Institute they wouldn’t send me alone.” He looked back at Jon. “I suppose I should introduce myself, my name is Oliver Banks, in my statements I used the name Antonio Blake, but I don’t really think either name has much meaning for me anymore. Can you tell I’m a bit out of practice talking to people? Honestly, I’m still not exactly sure why I’m here. But you know better than anyone how the spiders can get into your head. Easier to just do what she asks. I think I’m here because you have a choice to make, Jon. You can stay here, like this, dead to the world. You can go so deep that even the dreams won’t reach you if you really want to. Or you can wake up. Rejoin the world around you, reunite with your friends. There are good reasons to make either decision, but what it really comes down to is this: Do you want to live, Jon? I won’t judge you if you don’t. Death or even a living death like the one you’re in now is a valid option, especially when creatures like us are involved, but if you _do_ want to live I think you need to make that decision soon. Every second you spend like this is pulling you further away from humanity, and if you wait too long you won’t have any anchors left to pull yourself back out with. Anyway, that’s not to say you have to decide right this second. How about I give a statement first, give you some time to think it over. I gave the old woman one, so I guess I owe you one as well.”

……

There was no dramatic intake of breath, no return of a long gone heartbeat, no shooting up into a sitting position as if waking from a nightmare. But that night, in the darkness, when he was completely alone, Jonathan Sims opened his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Jon's coma def doesn't last as long here as it does in canon. Let's say... one month. Maybe six weeks.


End file.
